The Music of the Night
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: Each main character have a different song that represents them. All set in a small oneshots that would most likely happen in the series. Oneshot.


**I own nothing, none of the songs or characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Music of the Night__  
A Death Note fanfic_

**Location: Yagami Residence, Light's Room, Kanto Region, Japan  
Time: January 13, 2004**

Light was currently writing more names in the Death Note as Ryuk looked down at him from his position on the ceiling. The cameras were removed earlier that day and Light let Ryuk eat apples in his room again.

Ryuk was so happy that he was allowed to eat apples again he didn't even realize when he started singing. "_I like to eat, eat, eat, eat, I like to eat, apples and bananas. I like to eat, eat, eat, eat, I like to eat, apples and bananas. I like to ate, ate, ate, ate, I like to ate, ay-ples and bay-nay-nays—_"

"Shut up, Ryuk!" Light shouted, although quietly because his parents and sister were downstairs.

Ryuk finished off the apple in his hand and smiled.

"And what if I don't?" he asked.

Light gripped his pen tightly in his hand and growled down at the Death Note, not saying anything.

Ryuk laughed and flew closer to Light. "_I like to ate, ate, ate, ate, I like to ate, ay-ples and bay-nay-nays. I like to eat, eat, eat, eat, I like to eat, eep-ples and bee-nee-nees. I like to eat, eat, eat, eat, I like to eat, eep-ples and bee-nee-nees._"

Light's temper reached its limit and he slammed both hands palm down on the desk in front of it. "Stop your insane singing!" he shouted. He picked up the Death note and threw it at the laughing shinigami.

He stood in the center of the room breathing heavily with his hands fisted on either side.

"Light-kun?" Light's mom asked, as she knocked quietly on the door. "Are you alright?"

He took a few breaths to calm himself. "Yes, mom," he said. "I'm fine. I was just getting annoyed at the TV."

"Alright, dear," his mom said a couple seconds later. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Okay, mom." His mom walked away and he collected the Death Note off the floor and wished that he could write Ryuk's name in it and kill him off.

Ryuk was still laughing as he flew into a corner with the rest of the basket of apples and stayed up there, humming the song, watching as Light got more and more aggravated. It was only a matter of time before he snapped again.

**Location: Kira Investigation headquarters, Japan  
Time: August 15, 2004**

Light blinked his eyes tiredly. "Ryuzaki, why are we up so early?"

"This is early, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, biting his thumb.

"It's 5 am. No one from the task force is even up yet."

Ryuzaki took a bite of the cake in front of him. "_They see me mowin', My front lawn. I know they're all thinking I'm so White N' nerdy._"

"Ryuzaki, what are you talking about?" Light asked.

"_Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy. Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!_"

Light groaned and banged his head on the table. "It's too early to deal with shit," he said.

Ryuzaki looked at L, his head cocked sideways in confusion. "Light-kun, would you like to join in?"

"No, Ryuzaki, I'm fine."

"Alright," Ryuzaki said and turned back to the computer in front of him. "_I wanna roll with-The gangsters. But so far they all think I'm too white n' nerdy. Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. Think I'm just too white n' nerdy. I'm just too white n' nerdy. Really, really white n' nerdy…_"

**Location: Kira Investigation headquarters, Japan  
Time: November 5, 2004**

Rem had just sacrificed herself and killed L. Light couldn't be happier. He was walking down a dark, unused hallway, laughing insanely to himself.

It was a good day—a very good day. He smiled wildly. "_I'm gonna be a mighty king. So enemies beware!_"Light sang,"_I'm gonna be the mane event. Like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR. Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_" He sang as loud as he could, knowing full well that he was far enough away from the rest of the task force. When he was done, he started maniacally laughing with a crazed look in his eye.

Kira was back and ready to kick some ass.

**Location: Mello and Matt's apartment, Los Angeles, California, USA  
Time: November 29, 2009**

"_Have you ever smoked a big fat Cuban cigar?_" Mello sang quietly while sitting alone on the couch. Matt paused on his way into the kitchen."_Have you ever hitched a ride on a shooting star? Have you ever seen red when it should have been yellow, whoa oh, Have you ever been mellow?_"

Matt couldn't take it anymore. Mello's singing had much to be desired and that song was the most annoying thing on the face of this Earth.

"Mello, shut UP!" Matt shouted, walking into the room and throwing one of his friends' prized chocolate bars at his head.

Mello stuttered for a few seconds, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and stuffing them down the side of the couch. "Ma-Matt, what are you doing here?" He picked up the fallen chocolate bar, dusted it off, ripped open the wrapper and took a bite out of it.

"I live here, you dope."

"Shut up," Mello said and took a bite. "We have business to do." He stood up and grabbed his iPod out of the couch cushions. "I'm going out: keep watch on Amane."

"Why don't you do it?"

Mello was almost out the door. "I have other things to do." He shut the apartment door behind him.

"Tch, whatever," Matt said, plugging his red oversized headphones into his PSP and put them around his neck, putting the volume of the song up higher.

"_This was a triumph._" Matt sang while playing his precious video games and watching Misa Amane at the same time."_I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS! It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science we do what we must because we can. For the good of all of us, except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake, you just keep on trying till you run out of cake…_"

**Location: Mikami's house, Japan  
Time: December 4, 2009**

Mikami Teru was searching through the internet for new criminals to condemn. Many people did not follow God's rules. He wrote down all their names in his new Death Note.

"Delete, delete, delete," he said each time he wrote a name in. "_One By One, We Bite The Dust,_" he sang as he continued to write. "_We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust. Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up. We All Fall Down. Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste. You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place._" Teru smiled maliciously. "_Eternity In A Wooden Case. We All Fall Down…_"

**Location: Random Hotel Room, Japan  
Time: December 22, 2009**

Takada Kiyomi was having her meeting with Light.

Kiyomi stood up and get herself and Light a drink from the bar. "What is Amane to you?" she asked while over there. "I ran into her last night and she said she was going to announce her engagement to you at the show."

"Well…she's old news to me but I just haven't been able to break the news to her yet."

Kiyomi glared down at the two drinks in her hand. "Is that so…?" she asked quietly. She slammed the two drinks down on the bar in front of her, sloshing some of the liquor over the edges.

She spun around and looked at Light. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend._"

"Kiyomi-san?" Light asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me. No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend. You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive…_"

**Location: Misa's Hotel Room, Japan  
Time: January 3, 2010**

Misa was back from her shopping trip with Mogi. She missed her Light-kun and she hoped that he would be home soon to play with her.

She stripped down and turned on the hot water in the shower. When the water was hot enough, she stepped under the stream and lathered up her hair.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,_" Misa sang, washing out her hair, "_in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation…_"

**Location: Former SPK headquarters, new 'L' HQ, Lower Manhattan, New York, USA  
Time: March 15, 2011**

Near looked onto the TV report indifferently; there was no new information that he didn't already know about the current case.

He was flying a toy plane through the air in the headquarters. His partners had the day off and he was alone.

The report changed to a commercial for Toys R' Us.

Near started to sing along. "_I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys'R'Us kid, There's a million toys, At Toys'R'Us, That I can play with…_"

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I made it for a contest on deviantART. I'm 99 percent sure that the locations and times are correct. My friend has my Death Note 13 How to Read volume, so I had to use the internet. I was going to check with my friends' book, but I'm pretty sure it's all right.**

**Who sings what song is as follows…  
Ryuk: The Apples and Banana Song – Barney  
L: White & Nerdy – Weird Al Yankovic  
Light: I Just Can't Wait to be King – The Lion King  
Mello: Mellow – Spacekats  
Matt: Still Alive - Portal  
Mikami: A Gorey Demise – Creature Feature  
Takada: Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne  
Misa: Barbie Girl – Aqua  
Near: Toys R' Us Kid – it's a commercial…**

**Hope you liked it. ^____^  
Rebecca **_**aka Lord Rebecca-Sama**_


End file.
